


Leo Dicapcap

by zaboink



Series: Death Wish [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Cares, Hamilton - Freeform, I cant tag anything for shit, Leo dicaprio - Freeform, M/M, Nikki ships it more than anyone, Sam knows exactly whats going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo DiCaprio finally wins that oscar and of course, our boys find clues around it pointing to demon. Now they've got to sneak into a ass raised charity event to find the guy and see what exactly was going on.</p><p>Also, Ezra and Dean have a little mushy moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo Dicapcap

"Not bad Princess." Ezra grinned, eyeing Dean up and down. "Had no idea Disney eyes could look so good in tux."

"Aw, you think I'm pretty." Dean smiled, batting his eyes, and ruffled the shorter hunter's hair. For which he got a disgruntled huff in return.

Sam smirked at the two as he came over to help Ezra get his tie straight. Nikki was the only one not dressed, standing in the corner with a rent-a-dress slung over her arm. She was staring at it in disgust as Dean made a motion for her to get a move on, pointing to his watch. 

Nikki just whined and turned to slowly drag herself to the bathroom.

"Thanks Sam, I can never get used to these things." Ezra sighed and the taller man smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Dean, how did you get these invitations anyways? They don't look fake... There's no way-"

"Never doubt me Sammy," Dean announced and wriggled his eyebrows. "I have connections."

Sam scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. Ezra was still fiddling with his clothes, untucking and then retucking his shirt and loosening his tie. When Nikki emerged from the bathroom, she stood rigid in the doorway, looking like someone just threw up on her.

"You know, save for the constipated look, you look nice," Dean said and shrugged off the glare Nikki tossed his way.

"Can it pie slut," Nikki grumbled and waddled out in her heels. Ezra looked up from his coat at that and snorted before a full, loud laugh bellowed out and he threw his head back. Sam chuckled. Dean just rolled his eyes and looked away with a small smile.

* * * * *

Getting in was a lot easier than any of them expected. Of course Dean's invitations and their (fake) names actually being on the list helped tremendously.

Inside was a large banner reading Feeding America in large black letters just behind a podium and stage. Off to one side were tables with expensive looking dishware and to the other side was nothing but some pulsating mass of mingling people. In the middle, a few pairs were dancing and smiling and laughing, looking comfortable and more relaxed. These people belonged here.

There were so many people, it caused the four of them to press closer to each other as they entered, Ezra wrapping his arm around Nikki's. This was a far bigger (certainly prissier) event than any of them had been to, even dreamed of being to. If not by the people, Ezra could tell by the security practically outlining the entirety of the large room.

People were chatting and laughing and Ezra was suddenly alarmingly aware of his inability to communicate with people of his own social class, let alone these people who could probably spot from across the room that his tux wasn't even a fourth of the price of their own clothes.

"Are we sure we should-" He started but was cut off by a small gasp from Dean.

"Is that Ben Affleck?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Where did you get these invitations again?" Sam responded in shock. Ezra tried to see where the brothers were looking but, being the shortest, couldn't. Instead he just sighed and let go of Nikki in favor of backing up until he came to a wall and he leaned against it.

"What I'd give to sit in the motel and draw." Ezra grumbled and looked around again. He could see Sam and Nikki saying something to each other before dispersing.

Ezra took a deep breath, though it wasn't hardly satisfying in the suffocating environment. He needed to do the same, if Nikki could than so could he. 

The more he looked around, the more impressed he was with Dean. This was inane, with so many actors and actresses among the happy guests and Ezra was beginning to regret his doubt that Leo DiCaprio would be here.

So out he went and for awhile, he did fairly well. 

* * * * *

Dean looked around, as if suddenly realizing that it had been at least a half hour since he'd seen Ezra. Sure, Sam was off dancing and mingling and investigating and Nikki was, despite looking a tad uncomfortable, doing the same to gather information. Good for her.

But where was Ezra?

Dean made his way through the thick crowd and looked in each corner of the room, a small drop of suspicion and worry falling in his stomach. He swallowed nervously and was able to ask Nikki briefly before her current dance partner swept her away. 

Nikki had bit her lip and motioned to the door on the far side of the room.

Dean nodded to her as she disappeared into the mass of people and made his way to the wall. He moved along it with slight difficulty, fingers grazing lightly over the wallpaper behind his back until he reached the door and escaped the clinking and chatter.

The door led to a hallway which was fairly empty. To the right led to what seemed to be deeper into the mansion, blocked by a few security guards, and to the left led to another door which was propped open with a chair. It opened onto a balcony and leaning against the white stone rail was, sure enough, Ezra.

"Hey kid, what're you doing out here," Dean asked but received no reply. He tilted his head in confusion and stepped forward, reaching out to touch Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra spun around so fast Dean thought he might get whiplash, eyes wide and he yanked something out of his ears. Headphones.

"Mother of shit Dean, you scared the living freaking daylights out of me." Ezra was breathing hard and punched Dean hard in the shoulder. 

Dean just snickered and rubbed his arm. "Well how could I not? You make it so easy." 

Ezra glared at him before putting an earbud back in and looking out at the pond that the balcony overlooked. Dean joined him, listening to the crickets for a moment before glancing over.

"Seriously though, what are you doing out here?" Dean asked, "you're kinda being useless." Though he meant it as a joke.

Ezra took a deep breath, the cold air just barely stinging his nose with the sudden intake. "Yeah, sorry. I know. I just-" He couldn't bring himself to look up. "Big crowds freak me out sort of. I can't handle 'em for very long before I need to get away," he said quickly and Dean noticed how his breath had calmed down since Dean had made him jump, but was still a bit faster than usual.

"What, like, anxiety?" Dean asked. Sam had told him about that. Ezra didn't talk about that type of stuff with Dean, but he seemed to with the younger Winchester. There was a trust there, so Sam never explicitly told Dean what Ezra said but he hinted. He gave Dean tips to help Ezra a bit and it was definitely appreciated.

"Yeah, pretty much exactly like that." Ezra stood and finally turned to Dean with a smile. "Come on, let's go in. We have work to do," he said.

"What are you listening to?" Dean ignored Ezra's statement.

"What? Oh nothing, you wouldn't like it anyways. Just calms me down." He made a move to hide the headphones in his pocket but Dean stopped him, gently grabbing his hand. 

"Let me hear." 

Ezra looked down at their hands in mild shock, then turned a blue-green gaze up to Dean's. He felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah uhm. Ok." He muttered and pulled out the iPod he'd worked so hard to save up for. He started the song over and put one earbud in and gave the other to Dean, who mimicked the action. The music began playing immediately.

'Dear Theodosia, what to say to you.  
You have my eyes, you have your mother's name  
When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart'

The words calmed Ezra down immediately once more. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, fighting the urge to bite his lip. It was a song from a damn musical about the American Revolution of all things. It was then that Ezra wondered if he could possibly be any gayer, and he figured Dean was wondering the same.

'Oh, Philip when you smile I am undone  
My son, look at my son  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now  
Oh, Philip you outshine the morning sun  
My son'

When Ezra opened his eyes again, he was not expecting what he saw. Dean was looking at him, studying his face and smiling. It wasn't condescending or smug, just there. 

'You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it onto you  
We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday'

Dean reached out a hand slowly toward Ezra's shoulder, then it drifted down over Ezra's chest where his heart was. The action, surprising enough to Ezra, relaxed him. He could feel his heart beat slowing against the pressure of Dean's hand and he almost regretted when the song ended.

Dean's hand moved again and wrapped around Ezra's lower back pulled his closer. 

"It's the lullaby for kids with daddy issues." Ezra choked out and tried to grin but it was weak, along with his laugh.

"Your dad was a dick."

"Oh and yours was just dad of the year."

"Touché."

Ezra did laugh at that and pulled away. "Come on you fucking sap, you'll blow our cover. Sam would have a field day if he knew about this, Princess." He emphasized the nickname.

"Yeah, well I doubt you'll tell him." Dean smiled knowingly and they started in together.

"Right, I forgot we're the emotionally constipated squad, save for maybe Sam. Maybe."


End file.
